


Hotel Rooms and Tours

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a prompt looking for trixya after touring separately for months, written by someone with no concept of how touring works





	Hotel Rooms and Tours

It was late when Katya finally stumbled back into her hotel. Her make up was just a little blurred by the activities of the night, piquing people’s interest as she slowly ambled up the stairs to her room. She couldn’t wait for her head to finally hit that pillow and her mind to quiet for a while.  
Touring had been hard, and long, and tiring, but fun. Katya loved that she had the opportunity to do it, and now that it was done, she felt strange. Off, somehow. She’d felt the same when it was going on though, so maybe thinking into it wasn’t helping anyway. It had been months and the idea of staying still again was somehow threatening. The real world was threatening.  
Finally hitting the 3rd floor, almost in sight of her room, Katya felt something. A presence that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Mostly because it was already 3am, and anyone standing in a hotel hallway at that time must be a murderer, by all logic.  
Katya, half asleep but aware of the reality of possible death, forced her mind awake and glanced down the hall, around the corner, and her stomach twisted at the sight. The reason she was kind of okay with going back to reality, was right there. Trixie Mattel, out of drag and on his phone, was leaning against the door. God knows how he knew which room was Katya’s, but she didn’t care enough to even entertain the question.  
She didn’t know what to do. Everything in her had missed Trixie while she toured. They still chatted online and flirted on twitter and with that being their prime form of interaction, the lines had been blurring and Katya had started to feel a little strange when it came to Trixie. Which was hard. They were a double act, after all. Her stomach somersaulted and adrenaline rushed to her fingertips. Did she even know how to exist alone around Trixie anymore? Would it be weird? It had been so long and her heart beat so fast, but she didn’t have time to think. Her loud heels had already kind of caught Trixie’s attention, and Katya could tell he was just waiting for her to round the corner, and waiting any longer would definitely make it weird.  
As soon as she did, the excited smile that lit up Trixie’s face made it even harder to imagine losing him. Katya’s belly rumbled for a coffee, wishing she could be more awake and aware before taking this on, but instead she blinked hard and rushed into Trixie’s arms for a long awaited hug.  
“I missed you!” Trixie wheezed from her arms, too loud for their location surrounded by sleeping people, but Katya didn’t care. She liked being in his arms. He was just that little bit taller, and it felt good. Like she was a real woman, make-up askew or not. She didn’t want to pull back and make the tingling in her body real. A problem.  
“Me too,” she murmured back.  
She thought about confessing to the back of Trixie’s head, but dismissed the idea straight away. It wasn’t the right time.  
Instead, Katya grinned and released Trixie, only for Trixie to grab her hand instead, excited now that Katya had arrived. Katya wondered how long he’d been waiting. “Are you going to let me in?” Trixie said, eyebrows just a little more risen than usual. Amused by Katya’s semi-silent reaction probably, and then rose farther when Katya only opened the door and gestured for him to enter, releasing him.  
The room was dark, and when Katya slid her key-card into the light to illuminate the room, she cringed at the mess. She’d slept in and had had no time to get ready for the show and her panic then showed now. Trixie didn’t seem to care though, and lounged on Katya’s bed, sitting with his arms behind him, propping him up.  
Katya floated around for a second, throwing some wigs from the floor onto the bed behind Trixie. She kicked off her heels but suddenly Trixie was hugging her again, very awake and very excited. “It’s so great to see you again, you look like a witch.” Katya didn’t doubt her.  
“You look like an egg,” she murmured back, feeling a little self conscious and awkward but this was Trixie. What could she say that would make this worse? Or better, if she wanted to be an optimist for today.  
Trixie barked a laugh, and the room fell silent. Katya was sweating, not sure if she should de-drag or sit down or just stand there like an idiot until Trixie broke the ice that had crusted over the room. It felt wrong. Trixie was fidgeting, and suddenly Katya became aware that she was staring. How long had she been staring? How long had they even been in the room together?  
“I broke up with him,” Trixie finally spoke and for a second Katya was frozen, her legs locked and her lungs frozen. She’d die for a cigarette but she couldn’t just excuse herself. This was big. The Feelings in her head were going crazy, demanding attention but Katya crushed them down. So inappropriate.  
“Why?” Katya said, finally getting her voice back and thankful instantly that she wasn’t just being a weirdo whispering about something serious like a teenager.  
Trixie shrugged, not looking at her but not crying either. He actually seemed much more comfortable now that he’d said it. Was that all he wanted to say? Just tell someone, anyone? “I just kind of had too? Things changed.”  
Katya’s Feelings were pushing against her skin again, but there was no possible way.  
It was 3am and Trixie Mattel was in her hotel room, sitting beside two different pairs of Katya’s heels and looking up at her like he was waiting for her to say something that meant something that Katya wasn’t sure she knew. “Like what?”  
Katya’s legs finally started working again, and she started to take off her wig, turning to look in the mirror where she could still look at Trixie without being as obvious. Trixie pursed his lips.  
“I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” Katya replied, grinning over her shoulder but she could feel that it wasn’t all there. Anxiety twisted in her stomach. Trixie sighed.  
“No, I mean I really, really missed you, Brian.” Katya froze for a second. She wasn’t Brian right now, not fully, and it suddenly felt serious. Forcing herself away from that, she strode over, replacing the heels on the bed with herself. “What do you mean?”  
Katya wasn’t going to break this. Katya didn’t show up to Katya’s hotel room being dramatic, after all.  
Trixie was nervous, his usual confidence faltering a little. It was quiet and Katya didn’t like it. She was so tired, but so full of adrenaline that she knew she was animated. She was shaking a little. Trixie smelled like the perfume he always wore, and like make-up and being relaxed and Katya knew what was happening. There no way she was overthinking this situation. This was really happening. Right here and right now, after not seeing each other for almost half a year outside of the internet. Trixie might actually be about to change things. The way Katya had been trying to edge towards since she’d met him.  
Her wig was half off and her look was a mess and Katya almost wished she looked better but it didn’t matter really. Just for looking back it would be a much more glamourous story and everyone would want to hear this one.  
Trixie had let the silence stretch for a while now, so Katya bumped their shoulders together hoping to spur him on a little, but not to scare him. She made a quiet silent agreement with herself to do the romantic chase and proclamation of love in the lobby thing if Trixie bolted. She was too excited now and the dread was falling away and having to wait any longer now would kill her.  
“I…” Trixie groaned, “I don’t know what to say.”  
“That’s okay.”  
“Do you know what I’m trying to say?”  
“Maybe.” Katya shrugged, casual, like it was actually casual. Like they ever entertained this outside of in character in front of a camera.  
“Okay.” Trixie said, and Katya could feel him building, steading himself beside her and finding the right words.  
She was so excited.  
He was so nervous it was adorable.  
But the silence stretched and Trixie wasn’t there yet.  
“You were not prepared for this, Tracy.” Katya said, making a face that made Trixie laugh and the tension was broken.  
Trixie was looking at her and Katya felt heat rise to her cheeks and down her chest. Here it was, after years of waiting on Katya’s part and dancing around it and nights cuddling and kissing but only in front of a crowd, and here it was.  
A sudden burst of confidence and Katya had leaned forward and was kissing him. And then Trixie was kissing back and Katya wasn’t even on earth anymore. The warmth of his arm on her as he reached to grab for her was familiar but different this time.  
Katya fisted the fabric of Trixie’s shirt and the idea that time was a construct had never been more real to her. She had no idea where she was or how much time was passing around them. She only knew the feeling of Trixie’s lips on hers and his hands on her skin.  
When they broke apart, Trixie had released so much tension that his whole body held itself differently than before. His arms remained but his eyes were firmly locked on hers. Katya was the nervous one now.  
They were breathing hard, both waiting on the other when any time else they would be silenced by no one.  
Suddenly Katya was fully aware that it was almost day again, and the hours awake caught up to her, and she was exhausted. She yawned, fighting it the whole way out but failing completely. “Sorry,” she whispered, feeling too loud in the moment but Trixie looked thrilled anyway.  
“I broke up with him because of you.” He whispered.  
“I figured.”


End file.
